Bad Boys Need Love Too
by poofyParanormal
Summary: Axel Martinez shows up at school and falls for the new boy. Little did he know that would cause some problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn I hate this…" grumbled the red head as he stood in front of Hearts High with a cigarette in his mouth. Several students were giving him irritated looks, and he just repaid them with his gloved finger. Its mid-December and exams are closing in. Everyone was bundled up trying to walk and study at the same time. Some students bumped into others who momentarily stopped and said their apologies. But Axel….he could care less about all this. If it weren't for his older brother Reno, he would've dropped out a long time ago. He always ranted on and on about having a good education and not screwing his life up. But Axel just didn't care. He would rather be out playing his guitar, or riding roller coasters until his face turned green and he was running to the nearest trash bin.

He took one last drag of his cigarette, blowing out a stream of smoke before dropping it and kissing it with his heel. He began making his way to the entrance of the school, chains clanging together causing more eyes to land on him. Axel just shook them off like he always did and opened the door leading to the main hall, the warm air greeted his cold face.

Once he was inside he noticed the main hall was a vast wasteland. Not one soul was around and that made the red head wonder. 'The halls are usually filled with chatter and laughter. What the hell is going on?' he thought. He wandered around until his question was answered when he heard several voices chanting '_Fight! Fight! Fight! ' _He ran towards all the commotion and saw a cluster of people surrounding Saix and a blonde boy he has never seen before. The boy was wearing an electric blue jacket along with some black skinnies that were skin tight. There were several holes all over them revealing most of his pale legs. He had on some black high tops that had rainbows and skulls drawn towards the front. Axel looked at the boys face and instantly fell for him. He had some eyeliner on, making his sapphire eyes pop out. He had snake bites and several piercing on his ears including gauges. His hair was blonde, and towards the top it was dyed candy blue. 'He's so…._beautiful_' thought Axel.

Saix on the other hand didn't look so pretty. He had a black eye and a busted lip that caused blood to trail down his chin to his white shirt. While the blonde didn't have as much as a scratch. A smirk appeared on his face as he began talking, "Come on retard! Is that all you can do?" Saix spat blood onto the silver tiles below before charging towards the blonde man. Blondie just stepped to the side waiting for Saix to turn around to deliver his finishing blow. Saix turned around glaring at the man, but before he could charge again the boy had punched the blue haired boy right into next week. The blonde boy glanced down at Saix and kneeled down beside him. "Next time you start bitching, at least put up a better fight." Saix practically growled as the blonde stood up and walked away with a slight sway on his hips.

As everyone began walking away mumbling about how the new guy beat up the strongest in the school and such. Axel stood there with his mouth open. How could he not stand there in awe? The guy was a complete hottie _and_ he just beat the crap out of Saix without even getting a scratch. "Wow" he mouthed. "That's Roxas Strife, he just transferred here and he's already looking for trouble." Axel jumped at the sound of Demyx's voice and turned around with a smirk on his face. "Dude you should know by now that I like trouble." Demyx couldn't help but put his arm around him and start laughing. "Yea I know dude, I know."

Demyx has been friends with the red head since he first arrived at Hearts High. The punk was the first to glomp the man and tell him he was now his friend. Demyx was always there to help him get out of trouble and he also introduced him to some of his friends like: Riku, Namine, and Zexion. Those four were basically family to the red head and he would do anything for them, no matter the cost.

Axel rolled his eyes and brushed Demyx's arm off. "So Demy do you know anything else about blondie?" He asked. Demyx answered and told him he had an older brother named Sora and that that was all he knew about him at the time. "But don't worry Ax, I'll have more info on him soon." Axel began to laugh. Demyx was the kind of person that knew absolutely everything about everyone. Just when Axel was about to ask him one more question the warning bell rang. "I'll talk to you later Demyx." Was all Axel said as he made his way to his locker; number 8.

He began stuffing some books into his already full locker. When he was finished he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'I need some more eyeliner.' He thought. He digged into his pocket and pulled out his worn down eyeliner stick. He began applying it on when he heard the locker a few feet down open. 'That's funny, lockers down there are empty…' he thought. When his eyeliner was applied he closed his locker door and looked across from him. Right there standing in front of locker 13 was Roxas. He was putting some items away, and at times he would sweep his bangs to the side. Axel didn't notice he was staring at the blonde boy until Roxas turned and looked at him. The boy smirked and closed his locker and walked away, once again with a soft sway of his hips. "Oh god… well that was embarrassing." He mumbled.

As Axel took his original seat in the back of the classroom, he took out his geometry book and began working on the problems that were assigned on the board. He then heard his teacher telling everyone to stop what they were doing and look up. Axel rolled his eyes and rested his head on the palm of his hand. His eyes widened when he saw Roxas beside his teacher.

"Class this is Roxas Strife. He's new here and I would like for all of you to give him a great welcoming." That was all Mr. King said before heading back t his desk and taking a seat. Roxas began walking towards the empty seat beside the red head. 'Oh god he's going to sit next to _mee_?' Roxas sat down and took out a notebook. He looked up at the board then over at Axel. "Um can I share with you?" his voice was quiet and gentle and it caught Axel off guard. It didn't sound like the guy he saw that morning. Axel raised a red brow at him. "Um w-what?" he asked. Roxas chuckled and pointed at the geometry book on his desk. "Can I share the book with you?" Axel was feeling quite stupid until he answered the blue spiked boy. "Sure just scoot your desk over a bit." Roxas smiled and stood up. Several students looked at him with confused stares. One would expect he would try to make no noise at all, but it seemed he wanted to make everyone in the classroom look at them. It seemed he wanted to attract attention. He pushed the desk towards Axel, its legs screeching against the silver tiles as it was being pushed. Several students complained and Roxas just rolled his eyes and sat down next to the red head.

Axels face was now as red as his hair. Everyone in the room was looking at them. 'Damn why can't they just turn around?' he thought. "That's enough everyone! Do your work, and Mr. Strife would you try not to make so much noise next time? People are trying to work." Mr. King exclaimed. In return Roxas rolled his eyes and turned to Axel. "So, what's your name sexy?" The red head's eyes widened. "Sexy?"

"Aww come on now! Tell me your name." Roxas' chuckles were echoing in Axel's head, his face growing even redder. Then the unexpected happened, he felt something on his thigh. When he looked down he found the small pale hand of the blue spiked boy.

Roxas proceeded in moving his hand even higher. "Come on." He was now a few inches away from his neck. Axel could feel his hot breath against his skin. "A-Axel" He breathed. "That's a nice name you have there…Axel." Then Axel moaned and that caused some students to turn around, but luckily enough they had no idea what was going on. Roxas was now toying with the bulge on the red heads pants. Apparently they where at it for a while because the bell rang. Axel stood and scurried away from the blue spiked boy, hearing him chuckle behind him. He leaned against the lockers and looked down at the bulge. "Fuck!"

Axel arrived at his lunch table with a sigh of relief. He sat on his usual spot next to Namine and smiled. "Hey Nami!" The red head gave the small blonde a tight hug, causing the fragile girl to laugh. "Axel! Come on I can't breathe!" Axel chuckled as he let go of the girl, "Sorry I guess I get carried away huh?" Namine nodded and ruffled the red heads hair. "Mind telling me what's bothering you Axel?"

Axel looked at the blonde girl in disbelief. 'How does she always know something's wrong?' he wondered. "Come on Ax.. You know you can't hide things from me." She finished in that gentle smile of hers and he sighed. "Nami, it seems I've fallen for the new boy." Namines eyes sparkled when she let out a smile. "Why Axel there's nothing wrong with that! Why are you so sad? You're usually up and about telling everyone." She placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a questioning look. "I don't know what's going on with me. This guy's different… he makes me feel different than the others." Axel looked down at his boots. Memories of Roxas being inches away, his breath on his neck, his touch crawling up his thigh were rushing back. He felt his face get hot at the memory. He brushed them off and looked up at Namine once again. The blonde had a brilliant smile on her face. "Um, why so happy?" she giggled at his question. "Axel you're in love, this boy has hit you harder than the others."

Now that he thought about it she might be right. All his past relationships never lasted long, and every single one of them revolved around sex. But Roxas…. He just wanted to have a normal relationship with him. He just wanted to have him by his side. "I think you're right Namine, thanks!" Axel smiled, his lip ring twinkling under the light of the Cafeteria. He embraced her in another hug. All the eyes at the table shot them curious glances, but they soon left and returned to their discussion. "You're welcome Ax. Why don't you look around and se if you find him, maybe you guys can talk. By the way… what's his name?"

"His name is Roxas, and he's the most adorable boy I've ever laid my eyes on!" Namine smiled at Axel. It's been a while since she's seen him this happy, she was hoping it'd last. "Well you should find him, we still have an hour for lunch." Axel nodded and thanked her once more. He had no idea where he would be without her. Namine was the one he went to with his problems, though half the time she found out herself. She would gladly help him, giving him advice that always worked.

Axel stood up and began walking towards the door when someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw that it was Demyx. The red head raised an eyebrow at the boy as he stood up and whispered in his ear. "Roxas Strife is 17, his older brother Sora is 22 and he's a drop out. He gives Roxas a ride home everyday. I hope I got enough information on the boy for you." Axel laughed and patted the punk on the back. "Yea, thanks a lot bud."

"No problem Ax." Axel nodded and looked over at the lunch table. "Hey Riku, are we still on tomorrow?" Riku's head snapped up at the sound of his name and he waved at Axel. The silver haired boy was wearing the most daring outfit the redhead had ever seen. Sure he himself wore some weird outfits at times. But Riku took it to the next level. The boy was wearing a neon blue shirt along with neon yellow skinnies, his eyes were engulfed in black eyeliner and he had his black snake bites on. The boy was so bright it looked like there was light radiating off him. "Yeah dude!" Axel chuckled and began talking. "Meet me at the usual spot tomorrow!" He heard Riku's Ok and with that he dashed towards the place he thought Roxas would be at.

"Demyx?" the boy turned and faced the blonde girl. "Yes Nami?" "Are you going to tell him?" Demyx looked down and shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore." But in reality the boy was being eaten alive. He wanted to tell Axel everything but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. "Whatever you say Demyx, whatever you say."

Axel was scanning the barren halls looking for the blonde and found nothing. When he reached his locker however he smiled. Right there, right in front of him was Roxas. He was leaning against the lockers looking out the window that took up the whole wall in front of him. He had a slight smiled tugged on his lips and he looked very peaceful.

Axel's heart warmed up at the sight. With that he began walking towards the boy, he tried being quiet but the chains and boots were against him. He sighed when he reached the blonde and mimicked what he was doing. The view was actually really beautiful. There were many trees swaying in the wind, rays of light peeking through the clouds in the sky. It was really relaxing. "What are you doing here?" Axel jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned his head to the side and saw that Roxas didn't bother looking at him. His eyes were fixed at the scenery on front of him. "I um came to talk to you." Axel was now playing with the green disk on his earlobe, a big sign that the redhead was nervous. "About?" Right then emerald clashed with sapphire. It felt like everything around them disappeared and they were alone, all alone. "About this morning." Whispered Axel. Roxas got closer to him and let out a giggle. "Want some more?" Axel felt the blush creep on his cheeks. "Relax Axel.." Roxas got closer to the red head and brushed his fingers over his teardrop tattoos. "These are…nice." Having Roxas touch him, having him so close made the redhead blush even more. "Um…Roxas?" The blonde's eyes met emerald, their faces were now a few inches apart. Roxas hummed as his eyes went from the punks emerald eyes to his pale thin lips. "W-will you go out with me?" Roxas looked up and smiled. "Of course." Axel smiled and leaned down and placed his lips over the blondes. Roxas' lips were so soft against his own. This was what Axel wanted since he laid eyes on the blonde boy, to be with him. Now he had that chance.

Roxas grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled him closer. He licked his lips begging for entrance and Axel gladly gave him full access. Roxas' wet muscle began exploring Axel's wet cavern. There was the slight taste of cigarettes but that taste was soon replaced by the taste of Axel, and the blonde truly loved it. Axel wrapped his arms around the blondes' waist and held him close. Both boys parted lips and began feeding their lungs much needed air. None of them breaking eye contact with each other. "Axel you are _so_ cute!" Roxas laughed and pecked him on the lips. Axel rose his hand up to Roxas' cheek and smiled. "And you're just adorable." Roxas' cheeks began turning a slight shade of pink causing the red head to smile. "Hey Axel?" Axel hummed as he brought his arms down to the blonde's waist. "Do you want to come over to my apartment after school?" Axel could tell he was embarrassed. Roxas was clinging on to his leather jacket not making eye contact. Axel rested his head over Roxas' and smiled. "Of course Roxy."

"Oh gosh, I cant believe I'm actually going to do this!" Demyx was pacing towards Axels locker hoping he might catch him there. But once he turned that corner he wished he had stayed with Zexion and the others. The boy stood there heartbroken. Right there in front of him were Axel and Roxas in embrace laughing and giving each other small pecks on the lips. A small tear went rolling down his cheek and freefalling down to the silver tiled floor. As if the tear had made the sound of an atomic bomb going off both boys looked down the hall but saw no one there. With that they continued what they were doing.

Demyx ran towards the cafeteria wiping away some of his tears every now and then. Ocasionlally he bumped into student but he didn't care, all he wanted to do right now was forget. Forget everything he just saw and wish everything went back to the way it was before. The way everything was….._without Roxas_.

**Happy AkuRoku Day! :D**

So this is my first ever AkuRoku fic and what better way to start it than on AkuRoku day? :D Make me a happy pufferfish and review please?:3 That will make me want to continue it


	2. Chapter 2

When Demyx reached the cafeteria doors, he pushed them open and ran towards Zexion. He hugged the man causing him to yelp in surprise. "Holy fuck Dem-" When Zexion saw Demyx crying his eyes widened. Zexion turned to the others. "Guys would you leave us alone? I'll deal with this." As every one said their ok's and left, Zexion immediately turned and embraced the boy and began cooing in his ear. Demyx pulled him close and sniffed into his navy blue jacket. "Demyx are you okay? Tell me what's wrong? Please?" Zexion had never seen the punk like this. He has known the boy since they were little kids and he never broke down like this. Seeing him in this state broke his heart, Zexion has liked Demyx since they first met. He just never had enough courage to tell the boy how he felt. "Demyx, please! You're killing me here!" he tightened his hold on him and rested his head over the sniffling boy. "T-they…..him…kissing…" Zexion loosened his grip around the brunette and sighed. He finally let go of him and lifted his chin so they were looking deep into each others eyes. "Demyx…Who are you talking about?" Zexion had a good idea about what the boy was talking about. He just didn't want to think it was true.

Zexion wiped away the tears that were running down Demyx's cheeks with his thumb, giving the boy a pleading look. The punk sniffed and sighed. "Axel… I was going to tell him how I felt about him because…well, I saw how he fell for the new boy and I just couldn't bear loosing him. I know I helped him, but that was only because I wanted to see him…happy." The boy broke down into sobs again and Zexion embraced him once more. "I'm…sorry Demyx….Shhh come on try to calm down, it breaks my heart seeing you like this…" Zexion sat there motionless. He felt like his heart had been ripped right out of him. The boy he loved… was like this because of Axel. The boy he loved… was crying in his arms. They boy he loved… didn't know how he felt.

Axel was leaning against the brick wall of the school with a smoke, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. He took one last drag of his cancer stick and blew out a steady stream of smoke. He dropped it to the ground and crushed it with a sigh. Axel is 19 and lives with his two brothers, Reno and Lea. Reno was Axel's older twin and Lea was just a miniature replica of Axel. The boys were left by their parents when they were young which left them to vend for themselves. Out of the three of them Axel is the most daring. He has a total of 16 piercing, and his entire body is covered in tattoos. Then there's his cherry red hair that defies the law of gravity with its red spikes staying in place.

"Axel!" The red head smiled at the sounds of his boy saying him name. He turned his head to the left and saw Roxas dashing through the crowd of students. The red head chuckled when Roxas bumped into a rather grumpy student and began yelling at each other. His small blonde sure was something when he was angry. They began pushing each other until the other boy decided it was best not to make the blonde angrier and walked away, leaving Roxas with a triumphant smirk. Roxas turned and ran to his lover and gave him a bear hug. Axel couldn't help but laugh at the blue spiked boy. "Aw did you miss me Roxy?" Roxas looked up at the smiling teen and nodded. "A lot!" Looking down at the blonde boy made Axel happy. He loved how his ocean colored eyes stood out because of how much black eyeliner he wore. He loved how his snakebites stood out against his pale skin. Axel loved absolutely everything about him.

"Axel?" he returned back to Earth at the sound of his name, and was greeted by shining blue eyes. Axel smiled and pulled the boy closer. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and rested his head on his chest. "Roxy?" asked the red head. "Yes Axel?" Axel rested his head over the smaller boys'. "You know I care about you right?" Roxas looked up at him with a sweet smile on his face. "Of course I do. You know I care about _you _right?" Axel smiled and kissed the blue spikes on the boys head. "Of course I do Roxy." Roxas looked up at his lover and smiled. "Would you like to remind me how your lips feel against mine? I seem to have forgotten." Axel chuckled at the face the blonde made. "I'd be glad too." Roxas immediately got on his tippy toes as Axel pressed his lips against the smaller teen. Their kiss wasn't harsh and demanding, in fact it was the complete opposite. Their kiss was slow and soft, in that kiss they were saying what they couldn't say in words. They were telling each other how important they were in each others lives and how they couldn't live without each other.

Both boys pulled away with smiles tugged on their faces. "Did that help you?" asked Axel. The blonde rested his head against the red heads chest once more and nodded. "It was perfect." They boys held each other and talked about their day when a load honk followed by Roxas' name was heard. Axel felt the blonde stiffen and at first he thought the boy was scared, oh boy was he wrong. Roxas gave Axel an apologetic look before letting him go and stomping towards the sound of his name. Axel saw a black BMW with a brunette inside. 'Could that be Sora?' he thought. His thought was interrupted when he heard the car horn blaring. It turned out Roxas was banging the boys head against the horn and screaming some things at him. Axel stood there watching the boy with wide eyes thinking if he should go stop him when he saw he was…._laughing_. Several students stopped and stared, worried looks plastered onto their faces and that's when Axel ran towards the blonde. The last thing he wanted was his boy being taken away to a mental hospital.

Axel grabbed the boy and pulled him away from the brunette and to his surprise he didn't struggle. Axel's eyes then went from Roxas to the boy he was pounding the living hell out off. He was…_smiling_, the boy was smiling after being pounded onto a fucking steering wheel. "Ahaaa, looks like Rox has a _boyfriend_," The boy rubbed his forehead and looked up at Axel with a cocky smile on his face. "A rather _sexy_ boyfriend." And with that last sentence Roxas was thrashing in his arms. "Sora you best shut the hell up before I give you a black eye!" Sora began laughing and pointed at the back seat. "Get in or you'll be walking home today." Axel sighed and turned Roxas to face him. "Roxas calm down, I belong to you, no one else so don't worry ill never leave you." Axel kissed the blondes forehead and smiled. "Let's get in the car. I don't want to walk to your apartment when it's this cold outside." The blonde was looking up at him with glistening eyes. The beautiful smile Axel loved so much appeared on his face and the blonde opened his mouth to speak. "W-what you just said…made me really happy." "I'm glad to hear that Roxy, now come on it looks like your bro is getting impatient." Axel smiled down at him as he got inside the black car. He put his seatbelt on and grabbed the blonde's hand, giving him one of his grins.

Roxas' apartment wasn't too big or too small, it was just perfect in size. There were 2 bedrooms each with their own bathroom and a fairly nice sized kitchen. The TV and the Rockband set they had made Axel go crazy. "Roxy, Roxy! Lets _play_!" before Roxas could answer Axel was dragging the boy towards the TV. "Ok so which do you want?" asked the red head pointing at the instruments. Roxas smiled as he picked up the microphone. "I believe ill choose this one." He went up to Axel and pecked his nose. "Haha ok Roxy, ill be on the guitar." Then Sora appeared out of nowhere and was looking at the boys with a pleading look. He would glance at the drums then at the boys with his puppy face, Roxas sighed and gave him the ok causing his older brother to jump in excitement.

When they began playing the song Almost Easy, Axel almost dropped the guitar. Roxas' voice was _beautiful_, he made the song sound better than it already did. His voice was soft and smooth and he reached the pitches just right. Sora amazed him as well, he was playing on expert something the red head never managed to do on the drums. But when he picked up a guitar he could land every single note making him undefeatable.

Once they got the last notes to the song, Axel put his guitar down and hugged Roxas. "Damn Roxas you were amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" The blonde boy set his mic down and smiled. "Really? I don't think I'm all that great." Sora then cleared his throat signaling the boys to look at him. "Um, I'm going to order a pizza, do you guys want cheese or pepperoni?" "_Pepperoni!_" both boys said. Sora smiled and walked away and picked up the phone and began dialing some numbers. Roxas tugged on Axels sleeve and pointed at a door across the hall. "Come on, lets go talk in my room." The red head smiled and walked towards the door hand in hand. Roxas opened the door and let the red head go in first. Axel looked around at all the posters on the walls. All of them belonging to Axel's favorite bands; Silverstein, Guns and Roses, Thrice and several others. "I love your taste in music." Said the red head as he looked around the room. "Thanks, they're the reason I started singing." Roxas laid down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Axel lay beside him with a smile on his face. "So~ Axel, lets get to know each other better." The red head turned to Roxas. "So were just going to ask questions?" Roxas nodded and smiled. "Easy huh? Okay so me first, what's your last name?" "Martinez, don't make fun of me now." Axel laughed when Roxas eyes widened slightly. "Wow your Spanish? I had no idea." Roxas laid his head over the red heads chest. "Well technically half, it's from my dads' side of the family. Half Spanish half Japanese."

"Why would I make fun of you anyway? You're my boyfriend and I'll love you no matter what." Roxas laced his fingers with Axel and looked at him. The red head was smiling. "I love you too Roxy." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Roxas'. Roxas got on top of Axel and began deepening the kiss. Axel brought his hands down to the blonde's waist. He licked Roxas' bottom lip asking for entrance, Roxas gladly accepting. The red heads tongue brushed against the blondes making him give out a small moan. Feeling triumphant Axel's muscle began devouring the taste of Roxas' mouth. Roxas began sliding his tongue along with Axels', both boys letting out small moans.

Sora then chose that moment too walk into his room. "Hey Roxas the pizza's he-" Sora's eyes widened at the sight. "What the hell are you two doing? Can't you eat face _after_ you finish your pizza?" Both boys parted and began to laugh. "Whatever Sora, just remember to knock next time okay?" Sora chuckled and patted his younger brother on the back. "I have a feeling that I shouldn't even go near your room when Axel comes by." And with that he left the room. "Your brother's cool, if Reno saw what just happened he'd probably snap." Roxas got off of his lover and straitened himself. "Good thing it wasn't him that saw us right?" Axel stood beside him and pecked his cheek. "Yup, now come on lets eat some _pizza_!" The small blonde stood there amazed at how Axel seemed so carefree and dropped anything so fast. "Sure thing Axy." Axel stopped mid-step and looked at the blonde boy. "_Axy_? Is that my nickname now?" He nodded and smiled. I'm your Roxy-poo and you're my Axy-poo. Got a problem with that _Axy_?" Roxas had a smirk printed on his face while Axel stood there trying not to laugh. "Nope, I have no problem with it what so ever Roxy." Roxas went ahead of him and when to sit down on the table. Just then Axel's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Zexion? I wonder what he wants" he mumbled. He opened up his phone and began to talk. "Hey Zexion what's u-" Axel was interrupted and that was something the raven ever did, he was always calm but right now he seemed panicked. "Axel we need to talk." Axel was now worried. 'What's going on?' he thought. "About?"

On the other line it seemed Zexion was talking to someone…and were those _sobs_ he was hearing? "Demyx, we need to talk about Demyx."

**A/N**

Sorry its so short I really hope you guys like it though ive been going crazy while writing this.

Yea I got Abusive with Sora o-o im sorry and don't ask why._.

Also my updates will be a lil slow because school starts and I cant be on whatsoever during he week:[

Anyways Review if you like it and want me to keep writing


	3. Bunny Pj's

Axel's eyes widened in fear. What if something horrible happened to Demyx? What was he going to do if the boy that was basically his brother got hurt?

"Woah, woah Zexion. What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" The read head pressed his forehead against the wall, his hand tugging on the green disk on his ear. The sure sign he was horribly nervous. _"Axel I… I don't know if I should tell you everything but, he's really hurt." _Zexion's tone of voice was scaring him. The raven was always calm and in complete control, but right now his voice was cracking at certain spots and he kept making hushing sounds.

"Wait he's _hurt_? How? What happened?" Axel was raising his voice little by little and Roxas became worried. He stood from his stool and placed a hand on the red heads shoulder. "Is everything okay?" whispered the younger boy, worried eyes on his face. Axel shook his head as he grabbed the blonde and pulled him into an embrace.

"_All I can tell you right now is that… you caused all this. You're the reason he's hurt."_ Zexion's voice wasn't like him, his voice was harsh and not calm and quiet like it usually was. That sent chills down the red heads' back. "Me? What the hell did I do Zexion?" He ran his hand through his hair several times not believing what his best friend just said to him. How could he have hurt Demyx? He would never hurt him, he was too important to him to do that.

"_You know what, if you really want to know come talk to me tomorrow during lunch." _ With that the raven hung up on him, leaving Axel with his mouth agape and wide eyes as he slid down the wall onto the floor dragging the blonde with him. "What did I do? What did I _do_!" he mumbled. He was confused, he was scared, he was _worried_.

O0o0o0o0

Zexion turned and looked down at Demyx who was curled into a ball on his bed. "Wh-why did you say all those things to him?" whispered the broken boy. The Raven placed his hand on the brunettes' shoulder and squeezed. "Because I really care about you, and I want him to know how much he hurt you." Demyx rose his head up and his puffy eyes locked with Zexion's, sadness written all over them. His eyes were now shining as several tears rolled down his cheeks onto the black bed sheets.

Both boys embraced each other, the room completely silent except for the sniffs and cries the brunette was making. Zexion brought his hand up to the broken boys' cheek and began whispering in his ear. "Come on Demy, you should go to sleep you'll feel much better." The brunette pulled away and looked up at Zexion, both boys not breaking eye contact for what seemed like forever. They began leaning forward, their noses brushed against each other until their lips finally met. Demyx wrapped his arms around the Ravens neck and began leaning back. Their kiss was slow, but there was no feeling in it, there was no love in it at all. Zexion let out a small moan when Demyx's tongue brushed past his lips, and that's when he realized that what they were doing wasn't right. His eyes shot wide open and he pulled away from Demyx, the brunette giving him a questioning look.

"Demyx this isn't right…" Zexion grabbed chunks of his hair as he sighed. He had always wanted this, but in the current situation it just wasn't okay.

"It isn't okay _because?_" Demyx sat up using his elbows for support, never taking his eyes off the Raven.

"You still haven't gotten over Axel, and I feel that you're just using me to ease your pain." Demyx turned away from him then and buried himself in his blanket not saying a single word. Zexion frowned and began making his way to the sofa. _"Demyx, you'll never understand how much I love you."_ He mumbled.

O0o0o0o

"Come _on_ Axel, cheer up!" The blonde boy cheerfully nudged the red head but it was no use, he wouldn't smile no matter what he did. "I don't know what to do Roxy, I really don't." He pulled Roxas closer to him and buried his face in his golden hair.

The boys were lying on Roxas' bed, and have been since Zexion called. "Just relax baby everything is going to be fine. Zexion was probably just scared and that's why he said those things to you." He planted one kiss on Axel's neck and let out a smile when the red head moved so they were face to face again, a small smile tugged on his lips. "You really know how to make me feel better don't you." Roxas chuckled and nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of silence the blonde asked the red head a question he didn't know how to answer. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" the red head let out a sigh and answered him after thinking about it.

"I'm going to talk to him. I really want to know what's going on, since apparently I'm involved in all this crap." Axel felt Roxas' small hand on his cheeks and a smile arrived on his face. Somehow the blonde made everything feel okay, he had a feeling he'd never be angry at him. Right then and there he knew Roxas wasn't going to be like the other guys he dated. He was there to comfort him when he was sad, and he knew he was to comfort the small boy if something happened to him as well.

"I'll be there with you Axel. Your hand in mine." The red head placed a kiss on the small boys' nose, and smiled when he wiggled it in return. "Thanks alot Roxy, for caring about me."

"You're welcome love." He looked deep into the red heads eyes and found so many emotions in them. Love, sadness, comfort. It was new to him seeing him like this.

"I'll always care. Even if you don't love me, I'll still care for you." he whispered. Axel's eyes went round and tears began to slowly roll down his cheek.

"Roxy…" he whispered. Roxas kissed away the tears rolling down his lovers' cheeks, and placed a small kiss on his lips before backing away.

"Axel, don't tear up on me please." Axel let out some chuckles before sniffling and wrapping his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry Roxy, but what you said…. really touched me."

Roxas let out a smile and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck. "I'm glad it did." He whispered.

Just as Axel was about to kiss the boy his cell phone began to ring. He let out a grumble before sitting up and fetching it out of his back pocket. He flipped his phone open and let out an irritated hello.

"_Axel where the fuck are you?" _Reno's voice didn't sound too pleased and he knew right then he was in deep shit.

"Over at a friend's house, I guess I forgot to tell you." Axel pulled the phone away from his face and began hissing shit under his breath. He turned his attention to Roxas and the blonde smiled.

"Ask him if you can stay the night." He whispered.

Axel let out a grin and smiled. When he brought the phone back to his ear he found Reno chattering on about grounding him. "Hey Reno can I stay over?" he knew Reno was going to say crap for interrupting him but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to know if he could stay with his blonde.

"_What the hell makes you think I'll say yes?" _The red head let out a smirk and remembered Lea was over at his friends' house so Reno had the house to himself.

"Well for starters you're alone, and you could always invite Heather over." He could almost see the smirk on Reno's face when the line went silent.

"_Yea sure whatever. Just don't call me again until tomorrow." _ With that the older red head hung up. Leaving Axel with a triumphant grin. He closed his phone and tucked it in his pocket and turned to face Roxas.

"Looks like I'm sleeping over, Roxy." Roxas hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"That's great. I guess ill have to let you borrow some of my pj's huh?" Axel began to laugh, "Only if they fit me Roxas."

Roxas chuckled as he stood off the bed and dragged Axel towards the bathroom. "You take a shower while I look for pj's that might fit you okay?" The red head looked down at him and nodded.

"Sure thing Roxy." He ruffled the blonde boy's hair before he went out the door. Axel got out of all his clothes and turned the water as hot as it could go and went in. He ducked his head in the water and breathed out.

Axel enjoyed showering in hot water, it always calmed him down and made him feel a billion times better when he stepped out. He looked around for some shampoo and chuckled when all he found was vanilla scented. He shrugged it off and squirt some in his hand and began applying it to his hair.

After the red head washed himself clean he wrapped towel around his waist and stepped out into Roxas' room. "Roxy?" He peeked around the room and failed to find the blonde. He made his way to the bed and sat down, holding his face up with his palm.

After a few minutes of waiting the blonde entered the room with bunny pj's in hand. Roxas stopped on his tracks and his eyes widened, dropping the pj's onto the ground. Axel saw the blonde was checking him out. He smirked and raised a thin brow at him.

"Like what you see?" he laughed as he stood and made his way to Roxas. The blonde looked at his exposed chest and bit his lip. He had the most amazing body, tattoos covering almost every inch of skin he had.

When the red head was close enough he ran a hand through a particular tattoo on the red heads chest. "I know that song." He whispered. It had a broken heart covered in thorns on the left side of his chest with words underneath it. _"Will you carry me down the aisle that final day, with your tears and cold hands shaking from the weight? When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey, let the rain fall down and wash away your pain." _

Roxas brought his eyes up to the beautiful emerald and smiled. "Nice singing there." Axel placed his forehead over Roxas' and thanked him before he sealed their lips together in a kiss. Roxas stood on his tippy toes and licked the older boys lip begging him for entrance. He gladly accepted and moaned when the blondes' tongue began devouring his mouth. Roxas knitted his fingers into Axel's hair and groaned when the red head took control of the kiss.

Axel parted his lips and went to devour Roxas' neck, smirking when the blonde moaned his name, he pinned the blonde against the wall and began unbuttoning his shirt. "A-Axel…" breathed the younger of the two. The red head hummed as he began licking the blonde's nipple, his erection rubbing against the blondes'. "St- stop… not….now..." Axel began trailing kisses up the boys' chest, and stopped on his lips. He gave the blonde a questioning look and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"If we kept going Sora would give us hell in the morning," Roxas looked away and blushed before continuing. "And I'm sort of a screamer." Axel chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"No need to worry Roxy, I like me a screamer." he bent down and picked up the pj's and winked at the blonde. Roxas crossed his arms and pouted as his face flushed red. Axel then asked the blonde for some underwear, and Roxas grabbed some from his drawer and threw them at him. "Thanks love." Was all he said as he locked the bathroom door behind him and began getting dressed.

As he looked at himself in the mirror a frown appeared on his face. "I… look ridiculous…" he mumbled. He looked away from his reflection and went to the door, he let out a breath before unlocking it and stepping out into the blondes view.

Roxas tried to hold back his laughter, but he gave up. His laughs filled the room and Axel stood there with a frown and his hand in his pockets. "Do I look that funny?" he mumbled, looking down at all the bunnies he was wearing.

The blonde nodded his head, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "Whos are these? Kind of sad someone still sleeps with bunnies." Axel sat next to the blonde and waited for the laughter to subside so Roxas could give him an answer.

"They're Soras', I figured none of mine wouldn't fit so I grabbed a pair from him." Roxas sat on Axels lap and began messing with his red hair, "You smell nice." He chuckled

The red head smiled and pecked Roxas' lips. "I had to use your shampoo." He chuckled. "So your brother wears this kind of stuff? Kind of sad."

"_Well_, No, I grabbed these because I thought you'd look cute." Roxas smiled when Axel gave him a frown. "Oh come on Axel, you know you can't be mad at me for long." He brought his head down to Axel's neck and began biting at his pulse. Axel groaned and pulled the blonde away.

"I know I can't, especially if you go and do _that_." Roxas laughed and kissed him. He turned and looked at the clock and sighed.

"Axel, it's 1 in the morning. We should go to sleep, last thing I want you to see is me being a dick in the morning." Roxas got off of the red head and crawled on to the bed patting the spot next to him. "Come on, there's _no way_ I'm letting you sleep on that uncomfortable couch."

The red head did as he was told and crawled in next to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Roxas' shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Good night Roxy" he whispered.

"Good night Love." whispered the blonde.

"Goodnight!" yelled Sora from the other room. Both boys looked at each other and laughed.

That night they both slept with smiles on their faces.

**A/N**

Thanks alot to all of you who have been patient and stuck around3

I hope you all loved this chapter, since it drove me _crazy_ xD

Anyways I love you all and hope you stick around to the next chapter.

-Poofy


	4. Lex and Ven

"Damn it Axel! Wake the hell up!" The blonde boy was shaking the red head and was repaid with a groan. Axel refused to wake up no matter what Roxas did. It was irritating the blonde to no end.

"Sora!" he yelled. Roxas wasn't a morning person. He always had a reason to complain about things. Now that his boyfriend was refusing to wake up it was adding more fuel to the already growing fire.

Sora entered the room rubbing at his eye, with the worst case of bed head the blonde had ever seen. "What do you want Roxas?" he mumbled trying to hold back a yawn.

"Help me wake him up!" he begged. Sora looked at his brother in disbelief, he was woken up for something like this? Roxas heard him mumble something along the lines of 'He's your boyfriend, he's not my responsibility.' And just rolled his eyes.

"You woke me up for something like this?" the brunette ran a hand through his hair and let out a groan. "Why don't you do something he can't resist? Threaten him? I don't know. I'm not good with this kind of stuff." Roxas threw him a frown as his older brother left the room into the kitchen.

The blonde looked back at Axel and for the first time that morning and smiled at what he saw. Axel's hair was sprawled all over his pillow, looking surprisingly straight. He had his mouth agape and was slightly snoring. Roxas walked over to him and kissed him.

"Axel…if you don't wake up I'll do some very naughty things to you." He stroked his cheek before backing away. "Oh really?" The older boy turned in bed and yawned. "I guess I'll have to keep 'sleeping' now huh?"

Roxas' smile vanished in a flash and made a nasty sound at the back of his throat. The blonde sat up and stormed into the kitchen passing by Sora who was reading a magazine. "What are you going to do to him?" he questioned his younger brother as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Roxas laughed as he began opening cabinets. Taking out some bowls and returning them when he found them too small. "Ohh," he sung. "You'll see Sora, you'll see." Sora shot him a sometimes-i-think-you-belong-in-a-mental-hospital look, which was repaid by a don't-piss-me-off-or-ill-kill-you-in-your-sleep glare from his younger brother.

When he found a large enough bowl he went to the fridge and took out the gallon of water, emptying its contents onto the metal pot and made his way into his room. He stopped beside Axels face and grinned as he brought the bowl over Axel's head. "Good morning Honey." Was all he said as he spilled the contents onto his head. In a blink of an eye the red head was out of bed shaking his head every where, with a scream leaving his lips.

"Roxas! What the hell is wrong with you!" Axel shook his head, water droplets landing everywhere. The blonde laughed and answered in such a calm voice it scared the red head.

"Well like I told you yesterday, I'm not a morning person… and you pissed me off." Just when he finished that sentence he saw that Axel was grinning. "Why are you smiling?" His question was repaid by mere chuckles.

"Ah Roxy, its payback time." Axel stuck his arms out as he began walking towards the younger boy. He laughed more when the blondes' blue eyes went round.

"Axel… don't you fucking dare…" Roxas began taking steps back, but axel grabbed his elbow, no chance of him escaping now. He pulled the younger boy into a bear hug and laughed when he tried to get away. "Aw come on Roxy its no fun if you run away!"

He rubbed his cold, wet face against the blonde's, letting out loud chuckles when Roxas began to protest in high pitched squeals. "Axel! Please let go!" Axel just shook his head no. "Fine, you won't let go? I guess ill be playing dirty." Threatened the blonde.

Roxas brought his lips up to the red heads neck and began trailing kisses up to his jaw. He felt Axel's grip weakening and he grinned. He moved back down to his neck and began sucking at his pulse.

The red head let out a moan and immediately let go of the blonde. He looked at him in disbelief. "Roxas… You play dirty my man." He ran a hand through his surprisingly straight hair and sighed. "I just remembered I don't have any thing to wear today."

Just as Roxas was going to open his mouth to say something Axel cut him off. "And no! I am _not_ wearing anything that belongs to Sora." He pointed at the bunny pj's he was wearing and frowned. "This right here is a disgrace to man!"

"Aw! Come _on_ Axel, they look good on you!" Axel turned around and made his way into the bathroom retrieving his clothing. He then remembered about his gym shorts in his backpack. _'Its 40 degrees outside… I'll turn into a human popsicle if go out in those.' _He thought. He left the bathroom with his clothes in hand and he figured he had no other choice.

"Hey Roxas, do you have a shirt I can borrow? I think I'm wearing my shorts…" Roxas threw him a look. Probably saying; _'Dude your balls will get frostbite!' _ The blonde boy nodded and walked to his closet retrieving a lime green Orgy 13 shirt that looked just about his size.

"Here try this on, it never fit me. And because I care for you and I don't want your genitals to freeze and fall off ill get you some pants." Before Axel could complain he was out of the room. He rolled his eyes and began unbuttoning his pj's. After what seemed like forever his shirt was off and the cold air greeted his bare skin.

In the blink of an eye he retrieved the shirt Roxas gave him and put it on. Relieved his skin wasn't exposed to the cold air and was now surrounded by fabric. He sat in bed waiting for his blonde to arrive. Then he remembered his hair. Once he arrived at school all his friends were going to burst out laughing. He had never shown up at school without his spikes.

He stood up and walked to Roxas' dresser and looked himself in the mirror. _'This needs to go in a pony tail… I look like a damn chick like this.'_ He scanned the top of the wooden dresser and was surprised he found something to hold his hair back with. He put it on and smiled in relief. "_Much_ better." He mumbled.

Roxas then walked into the room with black skinnies. The tall man was hoping and crossing his fingers they weren't like the ones he had on the day before… If they were covered in holes he might as well go to school in his boxers.

"Here you go. I hope they fit you." he handed the pants over to Axel and plopped himself on the bed. Axel removed his pants and began putting on the pants the blonde gave him. He was surprised they fit him _and_ that they weren't covered in holes… but these were covered in weird zippers. He shrugged it off and faced Roxas.

"How do I look?" he asked. Roxas went up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"You look very sexy. Now let's go get breakfast… I'm starved." Axel smiled and kissed the small boy.

"Sure thing, Roxy."

They walked into the kitchen and found Sora sleeping on the Sofa. Roxas had a grin plastered on his face, and before Axel could ask anything he was tiptoeing towards his brother. Once he reached him Axel knew what was coming, and he felt bad for the brunette. "Sora! Wake your ass up!" Sora shot straight up and screamed the most random thing either boy had ever heard. "I didn't take the waffles!"

Both Axel and Roxas began laughing while Sora was looking around everywhere like a small lost puppy. "Damn Roxas why are you such a bitch?" He let out a yawn and removed himself from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Roxas followed and patted his older brother on the back. "Because it's my job." He quickly sat on a stool and he turned and looked at Axel, patting the seat beside him. Axel walked over and sat next to him and yawned.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Sora came back with a plate of eggs and bacon. Both boys dug in, and didn't speak at all. The red head finished his plate in no time and when he looked down at the blonde he wasn't even halfway done.

"Dang Roxy, you eat _slow_." The blue spiked boy looked up at him and pouted.

"Well _excuse_ me for savoring my food." Sora came walking in the room with Axel's cell phone in hand.

"It was ringing a few seconds ago." After he finished his sentence he plopped himself on the sofa and turned on the tv. The red head looked at his missed call and saw that it was Riku. "Damn!" He immediately called him and the silver haired boy picked up on the first ring.

"_Axel! Where the hell are you! Im at your house and you're not here."_ He completely forgot that today Riku picked him up since it was their rehearsal day. Every Friday both boys bring their guitars and practice one of their many songs.

"Oh Damn! Sorry Riku, im over at Roxas', I forgot to call and tell you." Then the red head remembered that he didn't have his guitar with him and didn't have time to go pick it up.

"Oh and Riku, could you get my guitar from my room please? You know where the spare key is right?" Riku and Axel knew each other since they were born. Their parents knew each other and always made them play together when they were kids. They were very mischievous and always caused trouble where ever they went. They always bailed each other out if they were caught.

"_Sure man. Do you want your acoustic or your Les Paul?" _ He could hear him opening the door and he wondered why Reno wasn't home. He didn't have to work until 9.

"My Acoustics fine, there's no way I'm bringing Lex to school." The silver haired man chuckled and said his goodbyes, leaving Axel with a confused Roxas.

"You okay?" The blonde had one blonde brow raised at him and was trying desperately not to smile up at the red head.

"Who's Lex?" He laughed at his question because every time he brought the name up that same question was asked.

"It's my Les Paul. I named him Lex." The blonde stood up from his stool and smiled.

"Lex… Nice name for a guitar. Too bad it doesn't beat Ven." Axel walked up to the blonde with a confused look on his face. He hadn't seen a guitar in his room, he had no idea the blonde played.

"You have a guitar?" He could hear the smile on Roxas' voice as he spoke.

"Yup, a 1960 Les Paul to be exact." He looked up to see the shocked look on Axel's face. "And yours?"

"It's a 2008 standard Les." He smiled and scratched the back of his head, making strands of hair to fall from his ponytail. Roxas shook his head from side to side and smiled up at the boy.

"Leave your hair down? It looks better that way," He removed the hair tie and placed a kiss on the red heads cheek. "and a 2008 Les is pretty good."

"Fine… but only because you said so." He ran a hand through his hair to remove a small knot before looking down at the blonde boy again. "Not that great compared to what you have."

Both boys talked about their musical interests as they made their way to the car, a sleepy Sora trailing behind them.

0o0o0o

Both boys walked into the school hand in hand, the majority of the students giving them harsh looks, but the boys didn't care. They ignored all the looks thrown at them by the students walking past them.

Axel stopped by the brick wall to pull out a cigarette, giving Roxas a pleading look. "If I don't have a smoke in the morning ill be one cranky bastard throughout the day."

"I used to do the exact same thing. I know what it feels like." He went to Axel's side and buried his face in his chest trying to receive some warmth. "You're like a human fire place. You're so warm!" He snuggled against the man earning himself some chuckles.

Axel ran his free hand up and down Roxas' back, happy that he got himself such an amazing boy. He turned his head towards the school entrance and saw Demyx walking by. The brunette looked over at Axel, like he could feel his eyes on him and frowned. In a split second he ran off.

"Roxas… I think he's mad at me, and I really don't know why." Roxas looked up at his lover and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Axel, judging by the way you talk about him, you guys are really close. I doubt he'll be mad at you forever. I bet you he'll run back to you in a few days, these kinds of things are normal in friendships."

The red head put out his cigarette and embraced the small blonde. "I hope you're right Roxas, I hope you're right."

The bell rang shortly after that sending both boys to their lockers and to their first period class. Riku met him at his locker dressed in a neon pink shirt, electric blue skinnies and some pink high tops, and of course he had on _way_ too much eyeliner. He had guitars in both hands and a bright smile on his face when he saw both Roxas and Axel holding hands.

"Why look at the two of you!" he gave Axel his guitar and turned to the blue spiked boy extending his had in his direction.

"Im Riku! Red heads' buddy." Roxas shook his hand and laughed. "I take it you're Roxas?"

"The one and only," His blue eyes looked the Silver haired man up and down and he couldn't hold back his smile. "I love the way you dress, I _absolutely_ love bright colors!"

Axel leaned against his locker with a smile plastered on his face. Riku and Roxas got along amazingly. Who would've thought the way the silver haired man dressed would bring them together. All he was hoping for now was that the others would like him just as Riku did.

"Hey Axel! Hurry up and get your stuff from your locker before we're late!" Axel jumped when Roxas shook him a little.

"Fine, fine Roxy. Also I doubt Mr. King will notice us being late. He's too busy doing crap on his computer to notice anything." As he was talking Axel was putting his combination on his locker, hissing when the knob got stuck. When the door finally opened he laughed when Roxas mumbled something along the lines of. 'That thing looks like a dump.' And he couldn't have been more right. There were candy wrappers and what looked like a billion papers sticking out everywhere.

"I don't have that much time in my hands to clean this thing up, I guess I'm going to have to do it sooner or later though." He shrugged as he got the last things he needed and fist pounded Riku on his way to their geometry class.

Once they entered the room a good amount of the students where trying to hold back laughs. Roxas looked around and saw that they were pointing at Axel's hair. A frown immediately replaced the smile on his face as he began to speak.

"Unless each one of you lil suckers wants a black eye shut the hell up!" The whole class had wide eyes and the room fell silent in mere seconds. Surprisingly enough Mr. King didn't say anything. Just like Axel said he was to busy doing stuff on his computer.

Both boys walked to their seats in the back of the room, Axel pecking the blonde's cheek as a thank you for doing what he did.

During the whole class period they did bookwork and some 3 step equations. The whole time Axel was working on his problems, he was thinking about Zexion and Demyx.

0o0o0o

"Let's go Axel! I'm Starving!" It was now Lunch time and the small blonde was dragging Axel to the cafeteria. Once he pushed the doors open Axel could see Riku talking to Namine, and sitting right in front of them was Zexion and Demyx.

"Roxy, I think we should go to the table so I can talk with Zexion. If you want you can line up and get your food." Roxas looked up and frowned, shaking his head no.

"Axel, I told you I was going to sit with you, your hand in mine as you talked to him. So stop trying to get rid of me." He finished in a small pout. Axel smiled down at him and agreed.

"Sure thing Rox." They made their way to the table and they both smiled when Riku caught sight of them and began waving like a lunatic. The others at the table then turned and sent them both smiles, except both Zexion and Demyx.

When both boys reached the table Riku attacked them both with a surprise hug, knocking the air right out of both their lungs. "Roxas! Axel! Nice of you two to join us this century!" No one knows why Riku is so energetic. It's like he drinks a gallon of Monster before exiting his house. He's never been still for as long as Axel could remember.

"Riku! Stop exaggerating, we were here on time." Axel pushed him playfully making him land on Namines' lap causing her to let out some giggles as she sat him next to her.

Her blue eyes went up to Axel's and she motioned for both him and Roxas to sit by her. The red head walked over to her, followed by Roxas. She threw both boys one of her bright smiles before she whispered into Axel's ear. "Zexion told me he needs to talk to you alone… is everything okay?"

His eyes filled with sadness as he sat there and explained the situation to Namine. She nodded her head and motioned for him to keep going. He wanted everything to be okay, the last thing he wanted was to loose Demyx and Zexion. She told him to talk to them and try to make everything better, that she'd be there for him if anything went wrong. With that she smiled and stood from the table and headed to the library to finish her school work.

"Um, I guess it's now or never." He mumbled. Roxas nodded and held his hand. Axel could've sworn he saw sadness in Demyx's eyes when they held hands. But he brushed it off.

Axel looked at Riku and asked him if he could give them some privacy for a few minutes, the silver teen gladly told him to take his time, because he could tell it was something important.

The four teens were alone at the table and there was an awkward silence between them. The first to break it was Axel. "Um, this is weird." Hs voice was low and he was surprised that they heard him. He felt Roxas squeeze him hand and he couldn't help but to smile down at him.

He brought his attention back to Demyx and Zexion. "Is everything okay? I'm really confused." His thoughts of Demyx being physically injured were crossed out, he seemed perfectly fine. All that was left now was him being emotionally hurt, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Um… Axel, I've known you for so long and, well." Demyx looked down and there was a blush creping on his cheeks. "I've liked you for a really long time, and ever since Roxas got here I knew I was going to loose you. I'm sorry about saying all this, Zexion thought it was a good idea to get this out of my chest and here I am.." Zexion had a hand on the brunettes shoulder the whole time, and Axel knew he was hurt. He knew Zexion had a crush on the boy.

He could feel Roxas' hand start to crush his own with all the force he putting on it. Axel dared to look down at Roxas and what he saw wasn't pretty. It was just like the day before with Sora. The last thing he wanted right now was for him to go off on Demyx and smash his head against something.

"Roxas… calm down." His blue eyes locked with Axel's as he stood up.

"Um.. its best for me to leave before some one gets hurt." He placed a kiss on Axel's cheek before saying sorry and walking away. _'Holy fuck, I'm not liking this. Ahhhh!'_ Axel thought as he brought his attention back to Zexion and Demyx. This was not going to be pretty, he had a nasty feeling of what was to come.

**A/N **

Don't kill me please. Its been over 2-3 months since ive updated e-e

And this chapter… to be quite honest I dislike it. I was torn between deleting the whole thing and restarting -

But here you go, 6 pages of bad boy goodness? o-O (even though the bad boy stuff hasn't even happened yet) xD

Anyways I hope you all enjoy


End file.
